A fallen rose
' For some violent content . ' The lost Prophecy Warriors Roses Allegiances: Wind Clan Leader: Lakestar- Dark gray tom Deputy: Nightleap- Tortoiseshell black she cat Apprentice: Oakpaw Medicine Cat: Redheart- Red she cat Apprentice: Ivypaw Warriors: Blackclaw- A black tom Apprentice: Snowpaw Timbertail- Brown tom Woodwhisker- Brown and white she cat Apprentice: Mudpaw Goldenwhisker- Gold tom Leaftail- Light brown she cat Apprentice: Moonpaw Spiderclaw- Black tom Apprentice: Graypaw Whitenose- Dark tom with white nose Cedarclaw- Light brown tom Apprentice: Windpaw Tuliptail- Pure white she cat Greeneye- Gray tom with green eyes Rainpelt- Gray blue tom Apprentices: Oakpaw- Dark tom Ivypaw-Gray she cat with green eyes Snowpaw-Bright white she cat Mudpaw- Dark brown tom Moonpaw -Silver she cat Graypaw-Gray she cat Windpaw- Blond tom Queens: Rushingstream- Silver she cat Mate: Lakestar Pinenoes- White she cat with a pink noes Mate: Timbertail Elders: Halftail- Brown tom with half a tail Dappleleap- Tortoiseshell black and white she cat Goldeneye- Light she cat with golden eyes Blueclaw- Gray blue tom, slightly mad Prologue “You are doing great Rushingstream, your kits are almost here.” Redheart, WindClan’s medicine cat, told a she-cat struggling to give birth. Rushingstream yowled and another ripple passed through her body and bit down hard on the stick that lay in front of her. A large dark gray tom stood over her, clearly in pain at the sight of his mate. “Redheart, is she going to be okay?” Lakestar meowed. “To tell you the truth, I don’t know Lakestar. I have done all I can, but the kits and Rushingstream are in the paws of Starclan now.” Lakestar’s eyes filled with distress. Lakestar gave Rushingstream, his beloved mate’s ear a swift lick and padded out of the den to go attend his duty as clan leader. It was a cool morning in leaf-fall, 3 moons after Wind clan’s previous leader, Moorstar, was killed by ShadowClan’s notorious leader, Darkstar, in battle. The clan was still grieving over the loss of the greatest leader Windclan had even seen and Lakestar could only hope he would live up to Moorstar and her ways. Lakestar heard a faint moan from the medicine cat’s den and ran back in to check on his mate. He saw Rushingstream laying down licking a tiny scrap of fur. Relief filled his chest at the sight of his mate, alive and okay. Sadness pierced his heart as he saw two other tiny scraps of fur lying motionless in the moss and feathered nest that the queen laid in. “I am sorry Lakestar, I did all I could but the kit were to small and did not survive their kitting.” Redheart’s meow was heavy with despair at the tiny lives lost. “You did all you could Redheart, thank you.” Lakestar said as he lay down with his mate and tried to comfort her. “What shall we call her?” Lakestar meowed, trying the best he could to give his mate the support she needed. “Oh yes, a name,” Rushingstream whispered, “I like Fallenkit after honor her sisters lost.” “Fallenkit, I like that,” Lakestar meowed. “I know she will someday be the best warrior in Windclan.” Rushingstream lifted her head and licked his cheek then went back to her only kit. “Redheart come with me please.” Lakestar guided the medicine out of the nursery and over to the entrance of the camp “Yes Lakestar?” Redheart asked as they followed a trodden path that led to a sheer cliff at the edge of the moor. Suddenly Redheart collapsed and dropped onto the ground. Lakestar ran to her side and tried to help her but she laid unmoving. Redheart! He stared at her in distress. Is she dead? Suddenly Redheart twisted to face Lakestar, eyes glowing as bright as a full moon. “Redheart?” Lakestar meowed. She did not reply just stared at him with unblinking eyes. Lakestar didn’t know what to do. Redheart shook again and spoke in a voice that was not her own “The moor with be plagued by a whirling wind. It will demolish everything in its path, and there will be nothing left, but a fallen rose.” Chapter 1 A small sandy tabby she-cat dashed across the clearing towards a huge fresh kill pile that looked almost as tall as a mountain to a small kit. “Wait up Fallenkit,” an orange she-cat called after the sandy she-cat. “Hurry up Dawnkit!” Fallenkit screeched as she neared the pile. A fresh vole that sat at the bottom of the pile that the hunting patrol just bought back. Fallenkit tugged and tugged but the vole wouldn’t budge. “Dawnkit, hurry up!” Fallenpaw squealed. Dawnkit ran over and started tugging along with Fallenkit. They finally managed to tug it free but the pile lurched and crashed down all around them. “Its raining prey!” Fallenpaw screamed. “We are buried alive!” Dawnkit exclaimed. They dug their way out, thrusting their way through the vast amount of green-leaf prey. “I got my vole,” Fallenkit said as she tugged a plump vole from the pile. “I am going to show Rushingstream!” Fallenkit meowed as she padded back over to the nursery where Rushingstream await in the heather den that made up the nursery. “Rushingstream, look what I got.” Fallenkit meowed. “Fallenkit that is excellent, go show your father.” Rushingstream replied in a sullen voice. “Oh....alright,” Fallenkit replied, crestfallen. Fallenkit padded across the clearing towards the leader’s den that sat at the entrance to the den. She dropped into her best hunting crouch she could and silently stalked through the tall grass that stood at the entrance to the leaders den. Fallenkit wanted to surprise him to show him her vole. She waited another second then jumped through the grass and landed squarely on her fathers back just before he could smell the young kit. Lakestar let out a screech of surprise and Fallenkit rolled off, laughing hysterically. “I got you this time Lakestar, you didn’t even see me coming.” Fallenkit squealed with delight. “You got me this time Fallenkit, I really didn't see you,” He replied, amusement glimmered in his eyes. “Look what I got, my first prey!” Fallenkit squealed, “now I can go to clan meetings because I can catch my own prey!” “Did you catch it of did you take it form the pile?” Lakestar meowed. "The second one," Fallenkit murmured. “Go ahead, take your first bite.” Lakestar reassured her. “Have the Elders and Queens eaten yet?” Fallenkit asked. “Yes, I think they have so go ahead.” He reassured her. Fallenkit took her first bite and smiled as the delicious taste flooded her mouth. She quickly finished it in a few gulps, said a short farewell to her father then padded out of the den. The sun began to set over the vast, endless hills of the moor. In 3 more moons Fallenkit would be made and apprentice and then a warrior. She called to her friend Dawnkit to play rabbit chase. “You can’t get me Fallenkit,” Dawnkit sneered as she bolted up the heather path and into a large clump of ferns. Fallenkit dropped into a crouch and followed Dawnkit’s scent into the fern clump. “I will find you Dawnkit!” Fallenpaw promised, “whatever you do, you can’t escape the power of Fallenkit!” Fallenkit saw a faint flicker of movement in the densest clump and she steadily worked her way towards Dawnkit. She waggled her haunches and sprung, landing squarely on Dawnkit’s shoulders and knocked her to the ground. Dawnkit let out a squeak of surprise as she was thrown down onto the hard, sandy ground. “Okay, okay Fallenkit you got me now get off,” Dawnkit heaved as she tried to throw Fallenkit off. She clambered onto her paws and gave Fallenkit a gentle shove then ran out of the ferns. Fallenkit sprung out after Dawnkit, but a sharp thorn snagged her scruff and threw her back. Blood welled from the cut as Fallenkit screeched and tried again to escape but the ferns shifted and trapped her inside. “Help,” Fallenkit wailed but no one heard her plea, the ferns must of been to dense for her wail to travel through. Would I be here all night? Fallenkit wailed again as Leaftai, a light brown she-cat, walked by and turned to face her. “Lakestar,” Leaftail called. “Yes Leaftail?” Lakestar meowed as he padded over towards the warrior. “We have a little situation.” She replied. “Oh Fallenkit.” “Help,” she replied sheepishly. Lakestar turned and padded over and grabbed a huge clump of ferns in his jaws and tugged. The ferns broke in his huge grasp and Fallenkit raced out. The fresh air felt good on her pelt as she burst from the ferns. She watched as the sun melted over the ridge of the camp. Fallenkit scampered back to the nursery where rushingstream laid waiting. “Hi mama,” Fallenkit squeaked. Rushingstream didn’t reply, instead she just stared blankly at the wall. Fallenkit padded towards her, crestfallen that her mother didn’t even say hello or showed any concern about where she was all day. Fallenkit curled up and waited for sleep to take her. Chapter 2 At sunrise Fallenkit and Dawnkit went to watch the dawn patrol the hunting patrol leave on their usual morning routine. “I wish I could go with them.” Dawnkit meowed “Me too.” Fallenkit whispered. Tonight was the night of the gathering and it seemed it was all the older cats could talk about. Windpaw and Graypaw boasted near by. “I hope we meet some other clan cats and find their weaknesses so we can rip their pelts off!” Graypaw commented “Me too,” Windpaw agreed. Lakestar emerged from the mouth of his den and stalked towards the two young apprentices. He gave them both a swift cuff in the ear with his powerful front paws. “Tonight is a time of peace you two fur balls. Unless you get your act together, there will be no more gathering for you until you are warriors.” The two apprentices shrunk back at his harsh words and shook their heads vigorously. Lakestar dismissed them with a flick of his tail and stocked back towards his den, turing and winking at Fallenkit on his way back in. Fallenkit watched him enter his den met by Nightleap. They launched into deep conversation as they disappeared into the mouth of the den. "What do you think they are talking about," Dawnkit mused. "I have no idea," Fallenkit responded. "Probably just boring leader stuff." "Well I find it pretty interesting, Dawnpaw." "Ok, geeze Fallenpaw, just because you are the leaders kit dosen't mean you have to boss everybody around." (Blazey XD you and me always u being Fallenpaw and me Dawnpaw) "Ok, ok calm down, I was just saying." Fallenpaw called after Dawnpaw as she stormed off. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2 sunrises later Rushingstream groomed Fallenpaw and padded out at the familiar call of her father summoning the clan cats. Fallenkit's paws tingled with excitement as her father summoned her up to take her place next to him. “I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young kit. She has reached the age where she is to start her training as an apprentice. Goldenwhisker will you mentor this young cat to understand the ways of our noble code.” “I do.” Goldenwhisker meowed. “Then I give Fallenkit her new name. From this day on until she is a warrior she will be Fallenpaw.” Fallenpaw touched noses with her mentor the jumped off of high stump while the others cheered. “Fallenpaw, Fallenpaw, Fallenpaw.” Fallenpaw strut to the apprentice’s den and meowed a quick greeting before curling up and going to sleep. Chapter 3 Fallenpaw awoke to find her mentor, Goldenwhisker, staring at her. “Come on you lazy fox dung, lets get moving.” Quickly Fallenpaw hopped up remembering that today was her first border patrol. Will we find anything interesting? Fallen paw padded behind her mentor until they came to the edge of the camp. Fallenpaw saw Blackclaw, Lakestar’s older brother, Pinknoes, and Timber awaiting her and her mentor. Then, Blueclaw, an elder, came up to them and said “Hello, badgers! Can I have a ride?” his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Timbertail hurried over and nudged the elder out of the way “Sorry, Fallenpaw. Blueclaw is growing mental in his old age.” “Oh I know that by now Timbertail.” As they padded out of the clearing Fallenpaw smelled the scent of the Moorland and prey all around. Her stomach growled as she remembered she hasn’t eaten yet. “Can’t we get fresh kill now?” Fallenpaw groaned. “We will stop and hunt after we check the Shadowclan border.” Goldenwhisker meowed. As they padded through the moor land Fallenpaw saw the mass of tall trees that started Shadowclan’s territory. She wondered what it would be like to be in any other clan besides Windclan. Suddenly a high-pitched wail came from somewhere in the tall grass just up ahead. Fallenpaw ran into the grass to find Snowpaw, Blackclaw’s apprentice, backed up against a log looking straight at the biggest fox Fallenpaw has ever seen. “Run Snowpaw, don’t just stand there!” Fallenpaw screeched as the fox lunged at Snowpaw. Snowpaw was flung up and landed with a clunk on the log. Fallenpaw jumped on top of the stump watching as the patrol filed into the grass clawing furiously at the fox. Fallenpaw wanted to join the fight but first she had to check on her friend. “Snowpaw, are you alright?” Fallenpaw meowed. “I think my paw is broken.” Snowpaw whispered. “Don’t worry Snowpaw,” Fallenpaw whispered, “Redheart will fix you up.” Fallenpaw lifted Snowpaw onto her back and quickly tried to return to camp. “Hey Snowpaw, how are you feeling?” Fallenpaw meowed as she padded into the medicine cats den. “Better, thanks Fallenpaw.” Snowpaw whispered. Fallen paw padded up to lay next to her friend. Snowpaw’s paw broke but it seemed to be healing okay. Fallenpaw worried will she ever become a warrior if this doesn’t heal? Fallenpaw shook away that awful thought and then padded out of the medicine cat’s den to go bring her mother some fresh kill. After Fallenpaw was born, Rushingstream had stayed in the queens’ den to tend to the nursing queens. “Hi Rushingstream.” Fallenpaw meowed as she entered the hollowed out log that made the nursery. “Oh hello Fallenpaw how is Snowpaw?” Rushingstream meowed. “She is getting better, but she still can’t walk properly yet.” “Oh no, I hope she gets better soon. Be safe thought Fallenpaw.” “Yes mother, I will be.” Fallenpaw meowed. Fallenpaw padded out to get some fresh kill then go out with Goldenwhisker for her training session. Suddenly, Blueclaw leapt out from behind a random bush and screamed. “You dirty fox heart leave my clan at once!” Blueclaw yowled. “Blueclaw….” Fallenpaw meowed, “lets get you back to camp.” Blueclaw went limp in Fallenpaw’s teeth as she dragged him back to camp. Chapter 4 As Fallenpaw and Goldenwhisker padded to the tall grass where they practiced fighting, Fallenpaw couldn’t help but look around for any potential danger. She jumped when she heard another sound in the tall grass but realized it was just Timbertail and Dawnpaw practicing stalking through the grass. “Hello Timbertail, Dawnpaw.” Goldenwhisker meowed. Timbertail nodded towards Goldenwhisker then returned to Dawnpaw’s training. Goldenwhisker summoned Fallenpaw over with a flick of his tail and told her to practice lunge. Fallenpaw pretended to be interested in a grasshopper then out of no-where she jumped on top of her mentor, raking her claws down Goldenwhisker’s flank. Then jumping off to lunge from the back this time. “Wow, nicely done Fallen paw, looks like you have that move down. Now lets see you pin me down.” Goldenwhisker meowed. This time Fallenpaw tried to get Goldenwhisker unsteady but Goldenwhisker was faster and batted her away with one paw. “Fallenpaw you need to get closer to me before you try because if you jump from too far I could easily dodge, but you away, and go for a death blow. Be careful.” “Sorry Goldenwhisker, I always forget.” Fallenpaw meowed. Suddenly Fallen paw heard a faint rustling in the bushes near by. As she padded forward Blueclaw jumped on to her yelling, “Bet you weren’t expecting that fox.” As Fallenpaw thrashed and kicked, Blueclaw stayed put shouting, “Leave the camp alone.” Goldenwhisker ran over, pushed Blueclaw off Fallenpaw and spat, “You crazy fur ball. She is not a fox she is an apprentice about to become a warrior. You could have injured her!” Blueclaw padded away has tail between his legs. “Now where were we?” Golden whisker meowed. Chapter 5 Yawning Fallenpaw padded out into the clearing and took a plump rabbit from the fresh kill pile to share with Dawnpaw. They shared tongues until Fallenpaw was summoned out again to hunt with Goldenwhisker. Soon they were at the best hunting spot for rabbits. Soon Fallenpaw spotted one and the chase was on. Fallenpaw sprinted toward the rabbit, her paws barely touching the ground. Her long thin body was perfect for running long distances. The exhilaration of running free overwhelmed her as she closed in on the rabbit. She bit its throat and finished of with one paw swipe. She buried it to fetch it later then went on. Suddenly she smelled something beside prey. It was a new scent to her, no clan she knew. She slowly crept up to see a young apprentice munching on a plump vole. How dare he eat my clan’s prey! I will just have to teach he won’t soon forget. She was down wind so he could not scent her. She pounced on the young cat. “What are you doing fox dung! This is Windclan’s territory.” Fallenpaw sneered. “What! Who is Windclan? Who are you? Please don’t kill me I just need to find my two-legs.” The young cat meowed Suddenly Goldenwhisker burst through the grass. “Good job Fallenpaw, you caught this intruder.” Goldenwhisker looked to the new cat and sneered, “who are you? What clan do you come from? Shadowclan?” “No, no,” he meowed, “I just want to find my twolegs.” “Oh, so a kittypet. Why do you have our prey?” “Well I was hungry so I though what ever cat lives here they have to have enough.” The cat whispered. “Enough prey? Ha! Leaf-bare is almost upon us and you think we could spare a few voles here and there. The clan needs food. We have cats that need fresh kill to survive, so no we don’t have enough fresh kill for everyone. Now lave before I make you!” Goldenwhisker threatened. The young cat padded into the grass his tail between his legs. “Goldenwhisker he was lost, we could have helped him find his two-legs. Who knows how long he has been looking and no food either.” Fallenpaw whispered. “Oh, you are right Fallenpaw, we should invite him back to camp to rest.” Goldenwhisker meowed. “Go and fetch him and bring him back, I will continue hunting.” “Yes Goldenwhisker.” Fallenpaw meowed as she padded towards where she saw the cat pad off. “Wait,” Fallenpaw called after the tom, “we did not mean to frighten you, we want you to return with me to camp.” She meowed. “Will you come?” “Fine but only for a short while.” The cat meowed. “What is your name Kittypet?” Fallenpaw asked “It is Cola.” The cat answered. The two cats padded away into the grass. Fallenpaw wondered if he would like her clan and stay. As they padded into the clearing, Cola gasped. “I have never seen so many cats in one place.” He meowed, “is this your home?” “Yes it is.” Fallenpaw summoned Cola with a flick of her tail towards Lakestar’s den. When they entered Lakestar was cleaning himself. “Father,” Fallenpaw meowed, “this is Cola he might be staying in the clan for a while. If its all right with you?” “Fallenpaw, please leave us now.” Lakestar meowed in a stern voice. As Fallenpaw padded out of the den she wondered why her father seemed angry. She had never seen her father act like this to another cat. He was usually kind and welcoming. When Cola emerged, he looked gaunt and frightened. What did her father do? As she padded up to him, he ran quickly away into the tall grass. She padded into her father’s den and asked, “Father what did you do?” “What I had to Fallenpaw.” Lakestar answered. “But he seems like a nice cat father, why was he so scared.” “Fallenpaw it is a long story.” Lakestar meowed settling back into his nest. “I have time.” Fallenpaw meowed laying beside her father. “All right Fallenpaw. It started many moons ago when I was first appointed deputy. Cola was a fine warrior named Swifttail, our fastest warrior. He wanted to be deputy more than anything, but when I was appointed he grew angry and wanted revenge. He took one of Moorstar’s lives. I found Swifttail in Moorstar’s den with blood on his claws and Moorgstar lying next to him. I thought he took Moorstar’s last life so I fought him until he almost collapsed with all the blood lost, but he ran. Faster than anything I have ever seen, I could not catch him so I thought he would dye but he found a twoleg to care for him and he was never seen again until today. He asked for my forgiveness but I said no, for I could no longer trust him. He said something about joining Shadowclan, so be careful of him he is very young but nasty. If you ever see him again come and find me as soon as possible.” “Yes father.” Fallenpaw meowed as she padded out into the clearing. No one ever mentioned cola before. Maybe he was so bad cats wouldn’t dare speak of him. But why did he want forgiveness if he knew what he did was that awful. Chapter 6 Fallenpaw padded out of the apprentices’ den into the cool morning air. Prey scent was heavy in the air. Just then, Blueclaw suddenly popped out of a bush and yelled “ Fallenpaw! I have had the worst dream ever.” “ What is it, Blueclaw?” Fallenpaw gasped. “ I saw a squirrel in my nest! Then I grew wings! Do you think it is an omen?” “No Blueclaw, I don’t think it is an omen.” Fallenpaw meowed a bit confused, “its just a strange dream go back and get some more rest.” “You young cats always bossing us around,” Blueclaw growled as he lumbered back to the elders den. What is with him? Fallenpaw pondered. “Fallenpaw, lets go,” Golden whisker meowed. “Okay I will be right there,” Fallenpaw padded away. As she emerged into the open moor the wind buffeted her face. There was nothing better than the moor with the long grass beneath her pads. ''How do the other clan live in the forest? They never experience the wonderful feeling of the moor. ''Fallenpaw raced after Goldenwhisker as he headed towards the rabbit holes to train. Fallen paw came to a sudden halt right behind Goldenwhisker who had stoped dead in his tracks. “Shadowclan!” He screeched, “get to the camp right now!” He yowled as he sprinted away. Fallenpaw raced after him. Her first battle! Her heart pounded in her chest. She was ready to protect her clan at all costs. As she burst into camp, she was horrified to find her clan mates wrapped in battle with the fattest warriors she had ever seen. She yowled and flung herself at a dark brown tabby tom who was attacking Rushingstream. “Get off of her!” Fallenpaw yowled as she dug her claws into the warriors shoulder and tried to shake him off. He tossed her aside as if she was a mouse and turned and bared his teeth at her. “Windclan apprentices,” He spat as he lunged at her. She yowled as he clamped his teeth around her tail. He reared back and landed squarely on her shoulders digging his claws into her shoulders. Fallenpaw panicked and tried to throw him off but she couldn’t. Her vision started to blur and her world started to spin. Just then she faintly saw Rushingstream attack the tom and Goldenwhisker bit the toms neck. The tom let out a yowl then went limp in Goldenwhisker’s grasp. The world started to go dark then Fallenpaw blacked out. Chapter 7 “Greetings Fallenpaw,” a strange voice sounded behind her as she struggled to her feet. She spun around to face the voice and she saw a strange starry cat. “Do not be afraid Fallenpaw,” the cat meowed, “I am Leaftail, your mothers sister.” “Am I in Starclan?” Fallenpaw whimpered “No young one,” Leaftail meowed. “Then why are you here, I thought you were killed in the battle with Riverclan.” Fallenpaw meowed “I was,” Leaf tail meowed, her voice full of grief, “but I promised my sister when I died that I would protect her kits and now I am honoring that promise to her.” Leaftail meowed. “It is not your time to die little one so I will send you back to your clan.” “Thank you Leaftail,” Fallenpaw meowed. “Tell Rushingstream I miss her so much.” “I will,” Fallenpaw meowed as she drifted off to sleep. “Fallenpaw!” Fallenpaw heard her mother’s desperately meow. “Come back to me please!” “What?” Fallenpaw meowed as she awoke. “Oh thank Starclan,” Rushingstream meowed as Fallenpaw raised her head. Rushingstream bounded to her side as started to lick her vigorously "Rushingstream, when can I leave?" Fallenpaw meowed. "Don't worry Fallenpaw, you will be out as soon as you can say chasing a hare across the moor." Rushingstream meowed, voice full of love. But it didn't make Fallenpaw feel any better. "Chasing a hare across the moor," Fallenpaw murmured under her breath as Rushing stream padded out of the medicine cat's den. Chapter 8 The sun shone bright, peeking through little holes that dotted the thick heather strands that made up the roof of the apprentices den. A sharp claw prodded Fallenpaw in the side as she groggily. She padded out of the den and plucked a fresh vole form the pile and headed over towards the low hanging heather reeds to enjoy her meal. It had been three moons science the battle with Shadowclan and all was peaceful. Goldenwhisker was in deep conversation with Lakestar, they occasionally glanced back at her. What are they talking about? What did I do this time? Goldenwhisker suddenly broke away and padded towards her. “Fallenpaw,” he meowed. “Yah,” she responded.